Sink or Swim
Sink or Swim is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the game. It is the third case set in the Bayside Avenue district of Rosenoque. Plot The team arrived on the yacht where the party they were invited to was located. Soon Major spotted a strange looking decoration of a woman's upper-half, which upon further inspection, it was revealed to be a body. After looking through a handbag left on the crime, the detectives identified the victim as model Mathilda Krysten. Mid-investigation, while the player and Major were relaxing by fishing and looking over the clues, Major caught the lower-part of the victim’s body. Caught by surprise, he dropped the fishing rod and the legs, requiring the detectives to dive into a coral to retrieve the legs. Later on, a drunk Hunter Whitehawk approached us saying that he killed the victim. We later found enough evidence to incarcerate politician's assistant Cassandra Arleen for the murder. When confronted, Cassandra told the team that Mathilda always tried to find ways to get Kendrick’s reputation ruined like he did with her own. When she saw Mathilda spying on Kenrick and the woman who was gonna marry him in a few weeks, she asked what she was doing. Mathilda explained to her that she was trying to get the politician’s reputation down with a scandal, but she soon realized that Cassandra was his assistant. She then decided to act like Cassandra had hurt her, but Cassandra protected Kenrick by knocking Mathilda out and cutting her in half. She was sentenced to 45 years in prison for manslaughter. After arresting her, the team decided to go ask Janice about her past. She said that the team of scientists she was on betrayed her by cutting her out and landing her with a criminal record. She then confirmed that Kendrick's brother was part of the team of scientists. They talked to him and he told the team that they had no proof that him or his brother was involved. At the yacht, they find a briefcase which contained cash and a strange syringe in it with a message to Kendrick. After examination, both Janice and Summer told them that they needed to arrest Kenrick immediately because the substance was able to trick the victims into becoming brainwashed and worthless. They confronted Kenrick who tried to deny before admitting that he was influenced by the investments he could have used. The team also helped Abdul Carla in retrieving a disc but before the team could learn more about Kendrick's affairs with the substance, it was reported that a murder had taken place in the Ocean Bay Hotel. Summary Victim *'Mathilda Krysten' (found with her body cut in half, her upper half suspended at a yacht party) Murder Weapon *'Electric Saw' Killer *'Cassandra Arleen' Suspects Profile *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect scuba dives Appearance *This suspect wears blue *This suspect has brown hair Profile *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect scuba dives Profile *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect scuba dives Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Profile *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect scuba dives Appearance *This suspect wears blue Profile *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect eats king crab *This suspect scuba dives Appearance *This suspect wears blue *This suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is physically fit. *The killer eats king crab. *The killer scuba dives. *The killer wears blue. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Yacht. (Clues: Victim's Torso, Handbag, Broken Plaque) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Party Invitation; New Suspect: Kendrick Clayton) *Ask Kendrick Clayton about the invitation he gave to the victim. (Victim Identified: Mathilda Krysten; New Crime Scene: Model's Dressing Room) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Plaque Restored; New Suspect: Floating Richard) *Ask Floating Richard if he knew the victim. *Investigate Model's Dressing Room. (Clues: Thief's Photo, Lifesaver) *Examine Thief's Photo. (Result: Thief Identified; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *Ask Hunter Whitehawk about how his photo got to the victim. *Examine Lifesaver. (Result: Faded Threat Revealed) *Analyze Lifesaver Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats king crab) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Clues: Camera, Locked Phone, Victim's Legs) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Examine Photo. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Arthur Cosmo) *Ask Arthur Cosmo about how his camera was found on a crime scene. (Attribute: Arthur is physically fit) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Cassandra Arleen) *Ask Miss Arleen about how her phone got into the water. (Attribute: Cassandra is physically fit and eats king crab, Kenrick eats king crab) *Autopsy Victim's Legs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) *Investigate Yacht Deck. (Clues: Stained Locket, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Stained Locket. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Examine Transparent Substance. (Result: Floating Richard's Saliva) *Ask Floating Richard why his saliva was on the victim's locket. (Attribute: Richard eats king crab, scuba dives and is physically fit) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (12:00:00) *Ask Kendrick why the victim had scandalizing information against him. (Attribute: Kenrick scuba dives) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Hunter Whitehawk about his confession. *Investigate Dressing Vanity. (Clues: Miniature Safe, Makeup Bag) *Examine Miniature Safe. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note Restored) *Ask Cassandra about the threatening note from the victim. (Attribute: Cassandra scuba dives) *Examine Makeup Bag. (Result: Ruined Photo) *Analyze Ruined Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Arthur about the victim's ruined photo. (Attribute: Arthur scuba dives) *Investigate Reef Shelves. (Clues: Pile of Algae, Victim's Shoe) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Electric Saw) *Analyze Electric Saw. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to It's Better to Forget... (3/7). (No stars) It's Better to Forget... (3/7) *Ask Janice Carla about the team of scientists who created the substance. (Available at start) *Investigate The Yacht. (Clue: Faded Records) *Examine Faded Records. (Result: Criminal Records Revealed) *Ask Kendrick Clayton about why he had Janice and his brother's criminal records. (Reward: Captain's Hat) *Ask Cassandra Arleen if she knows anything about Kendrick and his brother. *Investigate Model's Dressing Room. (Clue: Pile of Makeup) *Examine Pile of Makeup. (Result: Empty Envelope) *Examine Empty Envelope. (Result: Mysterious Dust) *Analyze Mysterious Dust. (09:00:00) *Arrest Kendrick Clayton for taking payments for an illegal substance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Abdul wants help with. (Available at start) *Investigate Underwater Coral. (Clue: Broken Disc) *Examine Broken Disc. (Result: Party Disc) *Analyze Party Disc. (06:00:00) *Return the disc to Abdul. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case title is based off an idiom, meaning to fail or succeed. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Bayside Avenue